The Peers at the ol' 'Port
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Paul, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret: Wait minutes: Gordon interrupted: I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think: he sometimes said this, Gordon would say.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Cnt. 1,000

_2014,

Disposable Copy

Life Support

by

M. W. Meredith

Paul, Collins, Roger, Mark Cohen, Angel, Miss Marquez and Gordon all stood holding hands, in a circle saying the creed of the Life Support Group, support group, as Paul stated, **let us begin. There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret:**

**Wait minutes**: Gordon interrupted: **I still have trouble with the credo of the group I think**: he sometimes said this, Gordon would say, but always rescind soon after. He said, **what if there is time travel into tomorrow. What if some day they invent a time machine? What if tomorrow exists as surely and palpably as yesterday, today as well? **

**What if there is a fate for all us?**

Paul said then, **some people believe that but what's the reason in brooding over the past because you tried at some thing and you failed: Is that logical? If you are having something that you want to go back and change since you're feeling bad about it, perhaps you should talk about it and get bad emotions out of the your system with group instead of always thinking of it happening over and over inside your head and feeling regret all the time. Time merely is an invention of humanity some people like believing: to measure how far the day has passed so far. We at Life Support encourage taking **_**a page**_** from the book that those persons live by. **

**We like to think of living for now. Perhaps there were dragons in the Middle Ages; neither you nor I were there in this life-time: Perhaps there is some thing like magick. Perhaps there are such things as miracles. Who knows? **

**Do you, Paul, have to necessarily believe so because rigidly in science? Perhaps you don't have to be so un-FLEXABLY rigid. You don't have to think that you are going to die of AIDS exactly two years to the day and hour, minute, second that a doctor told you that you'd die.**

After a long pause Paul said, **look, I find some of what you teach suspect: because I'm used to relying on intellect: but I try to open up to things I don't know: because reason says I should've died**: Paul counted four of Paul's own fingers.

Paul and Roger both said at the same time: **three years ago.**

Roger said alone, this time, **a doctor once told me when I tested positive for HIV that I only had two years to live, too. That was five years ago.**

Gordon replied to that, **sometimes doctors will tell you the wrong thing. Sometimes they tell you a diagnosis insensitively. Some-times they tell rape victims that they're pregnant due to **_**the fact**_** that they're **_**sluts**_** and they have had sex before marriage. Doctors are overly logical types that don't care about your feelings some times. **

**Let us continue our motto. Paul, you don't have to continue. You can sit down if you want, Paul.**

Paul continued with the rest: **or life is yours to miss: No other road: no other way: no day but today.**

Gordon then said, **let us sit, now. Roger, Paul, those doctors shouldn't have told you that. People usually die generally two years after getting HIV/AIDS but only after getting a fever, too. There is A.Z.T. also, for those that can afford it or get it somehow. **

**In addition, you can take care of yourself and keep away from germs so that you can stay well for as long as you can. I cannot advise this, but here's also alternative means of medicine such as cannabis. You can join a lobby group to legalize Marijuana. Cannabis can help you to keep eating properly. **

**If you can get a doctor to prescribe you legal steroid compounds that could keep you strong for as long as possible, if you could afford it.**

Paul said, then, **I'm not afraid of AIDS anymore, but I do know that I'm afraid of losing my dignity: will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Sometimes I feel like this is a nightmare, from which I'll never **_**awake**_** from:**

Miss Marquez said **I have a fear like that, too.**

Collins replied, "Me too".

Angel in return said, **so do I:**

Robyn replied, as well, **me, too.**

Roger paused, and finally admitted, **so do I, have a fear of something such as this:**

Paul said, **you'd be surprised how a family will pull together, during a health emergency. Your friends will visit while you are at the hospital.**

Gordon replied, **that's a comfort, thank you. I just needed to be told that by someone who knows what happens when someone gets **_**sick**_** and has to go to the hospital, that's all:**

- - -30- - -

_Approx Count 300

2014,

_Disposable Copy

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?

Who knows what happens: inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Words Counted 300

Two-Thousand-Thirteen

Disposable Copy

Prelude to "Alee … ": … to Apathy,

by

Mark M.

I fully accepted and learned that I couldn't keep dating young females because it would never work…me …my self would never turn straight. I thought that if I dated young ladies that it made me look straight and that maybe going through getting a girlfriend like all the other guys that eventually things in my mind would click into place and that we would become attracted to young women after a while. Things didn't snap into place like I was some strange geometrically-shaped wood block whom fit into some three D puzzle as I pictured in our brain. We were still attracted to men and were still in denial.

A car door opened …and a fat …rich woman's leg stepped out from the limousine …she was wearing a classy skirt that was brown. She wore stockings. The heels were black. We slowly and cautiously walked over to the open door of the limousine bending low to peer into the dark inside of the back of the car. We gingerly asked, "Yeah …want something"?

She said from the doorway that was partly obscuring her … (the rich woman) … calling out to me, "Dahhling …be a dear? Will you please be a dear…and come over here?" There was a pause and then the woman said I'd like to make a business deal. … . .

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Count 100

2013;

Disposable Copy

THE MOON, QUICK INTRO

by

Mark W. Meredith

A poem about what John Larson meant when John Larson wrote the song Rent and what Johnny Larson was thinking of when Johnny Larson wrote modern art performance piece: "Over the Moon", poem is rated M. for mention of relationships.

- - -30- - -

Lines Counted 28

2013:

Disposable Copy

I'M OVER THE MOON

by

Mark Walter Meredith

My mother used to read me nursery rhymes about the spoon and plate's homosexual eloping.

In the musical Rent: Maureen made a modern art performance about how Mother Nature was better than twittering, email and computer porn or whatever.

Maureen said that Maureen dreamed about being in a fenced area of a desert that was technically called a cyber-Café` by the owner of that territory.

In the center of Cyber Land there was a huge hole and out of the gap a cow climbed.

Meredith-2 I'M OVER THE'

Maureen was parched from crossing the **desert** but the great cow said that there was a rule that she couldn't give milk but the cow could give her a chemical drink such as **Diet Coke**.

Maureen wanted something more natural to drink so Elsie disobeyed the rules and gave Maureen milk.

Elsie the cow said that she and Elsie could make a leap of faith over the harvest moon and out of Cyber Land's walls.

She got on the cow's back and Elsie ran into a **gallop** and jumped.

Did Elsie leap out of Cyber Land!

It depends on if there was enough faith.

Meredith-3 'VER THE MOON

Roger and Mark say how do we pay the rent when their past work hasn't earned enough and Mark, Roger don't feel inspired; Roger and Mark are frozen, hungry; there is no light; there is bad news in every newspaper; et cetera; Mark and Roger state together: the words, "Rent; rent; rent; rent; rent/

Mark and Roger both sing, **we're not gonna pay rent**

'**Cause every-thing is rent**; My mother was correcting my stories about Rent/Boh`eme and it didn't make sense to her that I was wasting time so much on this.

Mom told me about a mentally handi-capable person who was very detailed as a painter.

Mother told me that once Mom had seen a painting from this differ ently able-d person.

Mother told one that she: this painter had painted one painting that was of a beautiful night that was worthy of being in a gallery-museum.

The only thing that was wrong with it was that over the detailed moon the person had painted a **cow.**

Meredith-4 I'M O'

I asked my mom; **but haven't you ever heard of that nursery rhyme: **_**the cow jumped over the moon**_,

My mother simply said, **still: it's stupid.**

My mom still hasn't seen the rock opera Rent.

One time my mother was trying to teach me something she knew and she was talking about it.

I was trying to make mom laugh by joking with my mother while my mother talked about it.

My mother said: I'm just trying to teach you something new: instead of all this Rent; Rent; Rent; Rent:

What else could I say: except: **but mom: haven't you heard, **_**every**_**thing is**** Rent****,**

When people were happy with something people used the old saying: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon, I'm so happy**, my mom wonders why I write about Rent.

I guess one writes about Rent because it makes me happy.

Meredith-5 'VER THE MOON

Am I happy because Rent is in my life?

Well: as people used to say: **I'm so happy: I'm over the moon!**

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Larson, Jonathan _Approximate Words Counted 300

2013; Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Introduction, Angel Never Takes No for an Answer, Verse

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short-story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss.

Larson owns: in many ways!

That is because he rules and Larson owned!

Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits.

This is rated M.: because it's an adult situation.

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface; Italics; capitals; underline; etc, in addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe.

Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts.

That's for you to decide.

The End

Jonathan Larson _Approximately Words Counted 2,100

2013, Jonathan Larson

_Disposable Copy

Angel Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer: Verse

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was: _**December**_ twenty-fourth: 9:10 P.M.: Eastern Standard

Time.

Angel led him past the Eleventh St. lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and Collins walked across the street crosswise**. **

Angel turned around: smiling at Collins: slowly pulling his hand.

**Collins** stopped a second saying, **my friends: though: why are you doing such to help someone like me: somebody you just met? **

**My friends wait for me.**

**They are waiting: spending Christmas together: Davis**_**,**_** Cohen **_**and**_** I used to live together in this studio loft together.**

**It**'**s Christmas!**

**I have to go!**

Angel said, **wrong: it**'**s not Christmas: it**'**s Christmas Eve: and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don**'**tya think?**

**I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question.**

_**Why am I doing it**_**, you asked?**

**I**'**ve already said it: I am doing it because **_**hell, it**__'__**s Christmas Eve!**_

**You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a**'** knuckle sandwiches. **

**Davis and Cohen can have Collins as a present on Christmas morning: let me make you forget about being mugged****.**

Angel led the way with Collins trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand. Collins let her drag him along after Angel because this Angel intrigued him**: **and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment.

**Collins** knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel!

**Collins** knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind. It wasn't too **good** to ever be true: Angel was too true to be bad for Collins**. **

If Angel meant ill toward Collins, Davis, and Cohen: thenAngelwould have been more blatant about having sex with him.

He would make many sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to Collins.

Angel would take Collins to Angel's apartment and hit him over the head, turn his skin into a **lampshade**: but she wasn't over advertising: nor was Angel smiling evilly so **Collins** didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true.

So Angel was no Jeffery Dahmer: obviously.

**Collins** was only scared Collins's friends would worry for him but **Collins** wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway!

**Collins** joked: asking, **what if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?**

Meredith-2 'n't Take No for an Answer

Angel quickly answered, **you had no money to get Christmas dinner with.**

**Collins** replied, **yeah: I know, just checking to make sure you**'**re paying attention. **

Angel and **Collins** walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress: like usual.

Being led by Angel: **Collins** questioned, **why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me?**

**You**'**ve been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho: y**'**know.**

Meredith-3 'T Take No for an Answer

Angel stated; **I walk as a woman due to how I am a real woman. **

**Say for an example a homophobe comes up to me and says I**'**m a male that wishes he were a woman. **

**I make it: rule of thumb: that I say back; **_**I am a real woman. **_

**I was born a man. **

**I have the junk of a male but I have put a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels: wearing clothes as a woman wears in public **_**too**_**. **

**Collins asks why am I dressed macho.**

**Angel says, **_**I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine: and I am in my secret identity now. **_

**It**'**s true: all of it: I**'**m a cross-dressing crime-fighter: except for the fighting crime part: of course. **

**I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times. **

**It is better for business when I am drumming for spending money: tho:**

By the time that Angel finished talking: she led **Collins** up the stairs to her building stairwell: and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**. **

She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that **Collins** was standing at: Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**: **Angel had baby-blue polish on Angel's nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a worker's fine chisel.

**Collins **heard that the person that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**. **

Angel then said, "I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya. I want you to see! I'll be back soon**!"_**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**. **

The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif: incense and an incense-holder were on the desk with music sheets Angel was obviously writing.

Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and **Collins** saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a Ninjutsu blade scabbard holder up against the other wall: and then the door closed, it all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent?

There was more to Angel than met the eye: her dreams and hopes: aspirations: her dislikes/likes.

Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts.

**Collins** noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building: thick.

Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**. **

Angel probably had good-looking legs: kind of bossy: but **Collins** some sorta liked that from time to time to time from guys that were attractive.

**Collins** stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds: then looked around at the room he was in.

Angel said from inside the door, **you don**'**t have to stand there literally****: ****you can sit down. **

**Sit on the bed out in the living room: not the sofa. **

**I can throw out the sheets but not the couch! **

**I**'**ll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second. **

**I**'**m sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way: I**'**m trying to (pronounced fung shway) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music, will be right out after I**'**m changed for support group!**

_H__**um**__**: **_Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it.

**Collins** sat on the edge of the big bed: and tested the bounce a couple of times: very cushiony.

Finally, the wait was over for him and Angel came out, **Collins** was astonished!

**Collins **thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place: but this was a change**. **

Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat; high heels; a wide St. Nick belt and a wig**. **

Angel said, **like it Collins? **

**Do you think it**'**s cute** **Collins**?

Meredith-4 'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 'n't Take No for an Answer

**Collins** stared in awe; **I love it. **

**You**'**re going to wear that to group?**

Angel replied, **of course I**'**m going to wear this to support group** **Collins! **

**Don**'**t you get it** **Collins? **

**I**'**m St. Nick with a Christmas surprise! **

**My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it**'**s Christmas: don**'**t you get it** **Collins?!****?**

**Collins** answered, **of course I get it! **

**I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment: and I was going ta**'** make sure this was all fer me: not for group or giving presents to friends: that**'**s all.**

Angel caressed **Collins**'**s** face and replied, **I **_**am**_ **all for you today hon.-e! **

Angel knelt down: continuing to say, **now: let**'**s put some Mercurochrome on your leg. **

**Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area. **

**Is Collins**'** jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? **

**Good: now let**'**s put some Mercurochrome on this.**

Meredith-6 'Schunard Do'

Collins said, **what is Mercurochrome? **

When Angel entered the room a second ago Collins marveled at her: what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band-aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

Angel answered, **it**'**s iodine: Mercurochrome is the same as iodine just different name: that**'**s all. **

**This **_**will**_** hurt.**

**Collins** by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned. 

**Collins** yelped, **ouch!**

Angel stated the fact, **it isn**'**t as bad as all that is it y**'**big silly willy?**

**Collins** said, **yeah it is.**

Angel said, **OK: maybe it is****. **

Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**. **

Angel put a band-aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

**Collins** looking at Angel's legs for a while by now: said, you have nice legs.

Angel said, **thank you: you should see them in my zebra stripe tights. **

She got on Collins's lap with Angel's arms around Collins's neck loosely and looked into** Collins**'**s **brown eyes.

Meredith-7 'N't Take No for an Answer

Collins asked seriously, **you aren**'**t wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?**

Angel: answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights: I'm not at least.**" **

Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue and then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, made the sound effect, **tss!**

_**Decem**_**b**_**er**_ twenty-fifth_: __**ten**_ P.M.: Eastern Standard Time: Collins slides open the studio door.

Collins happily calls out, **Merry Christchmas: bistchmass-es****!**

Cohen exclaimed, **fourteen hours later **_**where**_** were you?! **

Cohen grasped him and hugged **Collins** hard after being gone so long.

He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and **Collins**' back drug down the wall: hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles: he called out_**, ow-wow-**_ **wow ow**_**!**_

Cohen asked: concerned, **are you O.K?!**

**Collins** answered, **I**'**ve never been better,**

Meredith-8 'N't Take No for an Answer

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Approximately Words Counted 100

2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRO TO 'MOO'

by

Mark Walt Meredith

A postmodern abstract poem based on the modern art performance called, "Over The Moon". "Over The Moon", is property Johnny Larson and of The Estate Of John Larson bequeathed to John Larson's family. Read and Review this poem for me will you?

- - -30- - -

Lines Count 6

2013

Disposable Copy

Phone Extension: 8232

Moo

by

Mark W. Meredith

Bop-Bop-Bop, Bop, Bop, Bop-bop

Bop-bop, bop, bop

And four

The

Bing bong

Bop-bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop-bop, bop, bop-bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop, bop-bop

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Larson, Jonathan Approximate Word Count 200

2013: Jonathan Larson

QUICK INTRODUCTION; TO THE BEAUTY OF STUDIO; MS. DAWSON

by

Mark W. Meredith

Poem written for a blind young woman whose eyes looked like Rose Dawson's and Ms. Dawson's face as well. One fell in love with Maria's eyes like Davis in RENT.I gave her a version of this poem. I wanted to take her hand, run with Maria down the block like Collins and Angel did.

I couldn't get them out of my mind, her eyes. Johnny Larson owns his characters, all of them! Even Squeegeeman! Especially Squeegeeman!

M?

The End

Lines; 8

2013; Jonathan Larson

Disposable Copy

Beauty of The Studio Apartment. Rosario: Beauty Rosario

by

Mark Meredith

To me your eyes are filled with things that most cannot see.

Your new hair-cut is short, exquisite, so fancy-free!

Eyes are filled with that majority people cannot construe!

Your short hair is so you!

Your body is svelte, thin.

I'm some joke stupid somebody.

Lips resembling strawberries, yours are, big.

I am love's grantee.

Meredith-2 'Partment: Rosario; Beauty Rosario

The End

Approx Count 300

_2013: G.

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens?

Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Approximately Words Counted 1,000

2013,

Disposable Copy

A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE TO WHAT HAPPENS IN BOHE`ME

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day.

Marc. C. is living in the attic studio apartment of a building making a picture.

It is Christmas Eve's day, and Marc. wants to get out that evening, and do **something** but he only gets enough money barely to finally eat every once in a while, and sometimes eat dinner at the nearby Café.

Still he doesn't want to stay inside all evening: even if Marc. has to use an errand _as excuse_ to get out, and Marc. has to do drudge work on that errand.

The window in the back of the stage is practically a wall of smaller windowpanes making a giant **window** -_**wall**_.

In the middle of the large studio apartment there is an old fashioned wood burning stove, a table, and a backup candle in case it's too dark.

Marc. starts to ask what R. is doing.

Marc.'s roommate R. is putting off his writing of stanzas that rhyme: finally: after so long.

Collin. comes back to the building, and gets the key so that Collin. could open the door. Marc. has recently been broken up with by Marc'.s girlfriend so that she could date a richer person.

Marc.'s ex-girlfriend has always been a vivacious person who people like to party with, and it is very easy to be jealous of the people that hang around her: and mistake her friendships for romantic interests in others that isn't really **there**.

A rent slip is soon held out as the person sings out_**, **__**"**__**Rent**__**!"!**_

There is no electricity so Marc's. roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing.

Marc. notes that, we're '[hungry.]

Marc. jokes that the writing that R. has written sounds awful.

Marc.: R.: hear the property owner, and try to screen **Bennie** but he still gets through. An interval was now up, and** Ben **wants the rent that is then due now that he **arrives**.

R.: Marc's. roommate has grabbed some pages of his writing, and has burned them for warmth.

Marc. had wanted to burn two of his pictures.

Marc. had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions: but when the room mate was then burning R's. poetry: he was saying things like how the fire's warmth was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate: love.

R. says that his papers have the spark of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little Marc.-himself was wanting to save for dinner at the Café` so Marc. drew a line, and made a stand, and didn't agree to **Ben's** payment.

**Ben** walked away from that door of the building without his payment: yet at least: and Ro.: Marc. close the door with the lock behind them.

Marc. C., and R. have to pay at least three months of rent backed up.

Meredith-2 A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE TO WHAT HAP'

Later when Collins finally meets up with Sch'unard.: Collin is asked if Collin is dying: he says he is not dead unfortunately: not yet at the least.

Mimi: walks up the stairs: blowing out Mimi's candle.

R. tries to write but cannot.

Mimi is a young Latino woman.

A petite young woman: later: knocks on the door to the apartment: her name is Mimi: she lives in the building, and Mimi pretends that she needs a match: for somebody to help ignite **her** candle with **her**.

When Mimi spins around, she feels faint, and loses her balance for a second.

The room is spinning around Mimi's head: to her.

R. catches her before Mimi regains Mimi's balance shortly: and her composure too.

R. asks if Mimi is O.K. After R. lights her (Mimi's) candle: Ro. D. says, "Good night". 

Mimi walks to the doorway, and the breeze coming through the edges of the window, and making a draft near the door is about to blow out the candle.

The ideal woman lets the candle blow out purposefully.

Mimi says that she has dropped the key to: how Mimi was going to spend_ the rest of her evening__._

R is staring at Mimi's head, and how beautiful it is in the moonlight.

R. looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight: shining: Mimi has a halo of light around her head: looking like an angel of the first degree.

Mimi asks R. D. to help Mimi look for her key to the rest of her evening.

The candles they both are holding coincidentally are snuffed out just then.

Mimi, and R. feel along the ground hurriedly, and R. coincidentally finds her key, and puts it into R.'s pocket because R. doesn't want her to have it.

Mimi, and R.'S hands meet, and R., Mimi hold hands for warmth!

Mimi gets Mimi's key from R.

She says, "They call me Mimi:"

That is the end of Act I.

_t__**o be continued**_** in **_**act**__** two **_**Rent **_**GUIDE**__**, **__**TO**__** BOHE`ME**_

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 800

2013;

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, WHAT'S IN LA DE BOHE`ME, SECOND ACT

by

Mark W. Meredith

Mimi asks R. to take her out: tonight.

Later on in that day, Mimi offers to take R. back to Mimi's apartment where they could be alone.

Later R. asks Mimi to go to dinner at R'.s ol' favorite nearby Café`.

Collin comes in: his feet are frozen!

Marc.: now that C. knows that Collin.: is there: C. announces that, a wild night: is destined!

An. Sch'unard's friend opens the door for Schunard.

Now that Collin. has joined Marc., and R.: R, M finally meet Schunard who has bought provisions: food, tobacco for smoking, and some booze to drink.

Collin., and Shunard when they show up, and they can drink: C. says that it's a feast that is preordained!

Schunard brings something else they need: wood!

Collin. had carried in _the firewood_.

Schunard divides his money among them all.

Schunard tells R, C., and Collin. about how Schunard. got the money for the food: that Schunard had met someone who lived in a nice, expensive neighborhood, and paid Schunard to play Schunard's music until someone's pet died!

The rich person brought Schunard to that person's home to play his music.

It is understood that Schunard will pay today for Schunard guests: Marc, Collin., and Ro.: tomorrow Collin., R, and Marc. will pay when Collin, R., and Marc. run into some money.

R. says that **Ben** could use some drugs so that **Ben** won't constantly on their back.

Now that Collins. finally has met up with Schunard.: they have gone outside in the cold, and Collin, Schunard go out then see someone hawking jackets.

The hawker is a she**. **

Schunard buys something_**.**_

Moe. Onson finally appears in the middle of the music opera earning applause from the opera's audience_**.**_

Perhaps one can even see The Statue of Liberty in the background_**.**_

_**Collins**_ gets a new coat.

Schunard offers to pay for supper.

When another evening comes R.: Mimi: Marc.: Collin.: and: Schunard. meet at the nearby Café that is their favorite Café**`!**

R. introduces Mimi to Marc**.**

R. wants to stay indoors, and try some more to write some stanzas that rhyme but decides to enjoy the night with Mimi, and go out.

R**.** moreover, Mimi shows up at the front of the Café: Mimi in her hat.

People are hawking cheap things to buy on the street.

Marc's. ex-girlfriend Mo shows up right in front of their favorite nearby Café`: with Mo's new rich partner O.

Mo kisses Marc.

The rich person Mr. R. is there at the Café`.

Meredith-2 'COND ACT

In R'.s last relationship R. was very jealous, and angry.

R. tells Mimi, I should tell you: but doesn't impress upon Mimi nor emphasis the point that he needs to tell **anyone** R. is in a relationship with: R. is _very_ jealous of other men during a relationship with a woman, and **R****.** **will make **_**Mimi's**__ life Hell__**.**_

Earlier Mimi told R. that Mimi is dying of disease_**.**_

Mo orders 'Ann. around on errands like a dog practically_**.**_

Schunard, and Collin. ask for wine_**.**_

Collin_**.**_ is a philosopher_**.**_

Marc_**.**_ begins singing along: loud enough for 'Ann to hear: but 'Ann doesn't think: that Marc. is talking specifically about Mo at first_**. **_

_**: **_***To be continued in A FAN'S GUIDE, IN DE **

**BOHE`ME CHAPTER III***:

Meredith-3 'HE`ME, SECOND ACT

The End

Approximate Word Count 1,000

2013:

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME**, PART THREE **

by

Mark W. Meredith

Marc_**.**_ sings along a musical number about how Mo's eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for Mo.: Marc. sings along with his musical song about the dance that Mo makes the people Mo flirts with: go through_**.**_

Mo has sung a musical's song about how when Mo is walking down the street everybody stares at Mo.

Mo, and life partner both say, "Good by" at the same time as Mo walks off going Mimi's own way!

Three days have passed.

R. gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Who is R. jealous of?

Most likely R's jealous the landlord **Ben** is having an affair with Mimi: **Ben**.: who has said that he has cheated on **Ben's** wife.

R'.s jealousy makes Mimi, and R. miserable.

R. is leaving the building, and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when R. says out loud that R. cannot let himself get any closer to Mimi because R. is afraid of Mimi dying soon: and R. cannot let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When R. sees that Mimi was there listening to R. the whole time R. was talking: Mimi says "good-by." to **R.**

The weather is cold again when _**Marc.**_ has left a tavern, and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because R is jealous, and that R., and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say, "Good by love". R. cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi.

Mimi had been driven outside into the snowy-day by Mimi's misery.

Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over R's. jealousy.

R. tries to write R.'s poetry with a pen but can't find his song because R. is thinking about Mimi, and R. is being consumed by love.

Mimi doesn't want R. to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together, and wait for spring, and take it day-to-day, and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her: and live for the moment: because it's better to forget the past: because the past is gone: and there is no day but today!

Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing, and Mo is helping to look for Mimi.

R. knows that Mimi was R's. writing-piece since the night R. was procrastinating all R. **poetry, and** Mimi became his inspiration.

Marc. when he is making Marc'.s picture_**: **_Marc. keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring Marc. to make Marc.'s picture.

Finally, Mo happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk.

R. tells Mimi not to talk, and to rest, and Mimi instead whispers.

Marc. has said that R. has found R's. poetry.

Marc, Collin., and R. are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners: now.

Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time.

Mimi is dying of disease when Mo happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to Marc'.s apartment building.

Mo helps carry Mimi to Marc's. apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with _R__. _

R. in Mimi's presence has sung: letting her know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself.**

Mimi was told that she was R's. poem all along.

R. told Mimi that R. didn't get mad at Mimi because R. didn't love her: it was because R. did love Mimi, and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died.

R. has said about how R.'s love came into R's. life when R. saw Mimi Mo's eyes come into R.'s door for the first time.

R. has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised R. the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into R.'s life.

R. cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops, and Mimi stops breathing for a while.

R. after a while R. cries out, _**MM-II-I-MI-I-III-I!**_

Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Meredith-2 'E`ME,** PART THREE **

Meredith-3 'PENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME**, PART THREE **

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

You can go to the library system, and reserve a DVD now that one knows what is happening on the stage during the opera!

Go to the nearest branch of your local system of libraries, and have their computer send a copy of La Bohe`me to your closest library! Do it today!

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Approximate Word Count 1, 800

2013:

_Disposable Copy

MY VERY OWN RENT-PLAY: WORK. THE WORK LETTERED, LETTER H

by

Mark Meredith

I am writing a play that is like a modernization/sequel to Rent: the rock opera about HIV/AIDS (Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome) and homelessness. It is a modernization of the opera Boh`eme for the newly born two thousand-tens: wherein Rent was modernizing La Bohe`me for the 90's. It begins in the penthouse of a newly built inn that is so far vacant. After it was built, the building was tested and was found not up to code, so the owner waited.

Homeless street performers and artists sneaked onto the property-and live there for a while, before the owner charged teenagers a tiny bit and made them sign a fake lease: or else he threatened the police could throw their stuff out on the street. The owner would do this every once in a while.

Imagine there is a spotlight on an artist sitting on a chair at an easel: spattering paint at a collage. Next to him: at the long line of thin windows is a figure in shadows: pondering in deep thought. A spotlight opens up on him as he opens the window to look without the dirty glass window obstructing the view, then Finn. looks at the chimneys and feels the cold air that is outside. Pondering heavily about the about a-thousand chimneys coming out of the thousand-about: three story buildings, Finn.: mesmerized, was walking out of the opened window: onto the penthouse's balcony to smoke a cigarette and consider the chimneys: looking like docking piers against a clear blue sea.

Marko stands up from his wooden chair and keeps changing standing places all the while he is shading with paint strokes of darker blue. Marko decides to finally take a break: stops painting. Marko pants: quickly in-and-out into the curled-up elbow of his long sleeved arm so that his: breath: will warm Marko's painting arm. March Marko then decides to sally back on: to his easel, shading his pastel with the color blue.

Mr. Marko then said that Mr. M.'s painting just might be the one that creates a revolution in painting. Mr. M. said that looking at March M.'s own painting was like experiencing a reenactment of something that might have happened. Marko says to Finn that his painting of Cleopatra being thrown from a Roman ship to the sea makes him feel the ocean's life-sucking cold and that it feels almost as if there were an air conditioning vent blowing down on him. March M. proceeds to walk to the small corner where Mr. M. is surrounded by clutter to see how the pastel looks if it is on a far wall.

Marko yells (!) at the situation: that he has to continue painting: because it is cold. Finn says that he hasn't gotten to Finn's poetry yet today, but that they would soon: have to feed the wood stove to stave off the cold. Finn perches up on the window ledge, and then drops back to the floor to get back into the apartment. Finn calls out that the stove is a lazy devil that wants to be considered **a God!**

Marko says that they must feed the false god their faith in him: for their prayers to be granted for warmth. Finn says, what use are the empty lot's fallen trees: un-CHOPPED and buried underneath all that heavy snow: and wet: too? Marko says that he is certain that he hates womankind for always breaking it off with him! Rolf F. says that he can accept no brown-nosing among his friends because The Saturday Evening Post did not print his short novel length poem and Rolf F. felt like his poetry was bad.

Rolf F. said then: that love was hypnotizing like seeing yourself thrown to a Devil and burning as a result of one's desire. March replies that soon one must throw one's self to the Devil for the human warmth that womankind have. March.: Finn.: both agree that the female ignites woman's and man's mutual flame: but soon the woman's warm glow turns into the harsh glaring of the woman's eyes. Rolf F. says that like the Greek Medusa, the glare turns the male to burning stone: March says that the opposite sex always watches in cold indifference as the man turns to burning stone!

Rolf F. notes that in the meantime men are burning with warmth: March, Rolf are still in the room: alone and certain that they are mad at womankind as a whole. R. said that one ignite would be necessary for in the fireplace: since the fireplace was the largest place to break the big chair into inside of: the chair being large. Sitting in the chair: painting in the cold was like sitting in an electric chair, so March said, **I take: that this electric chair will save we from this false God!**

Marko clutches the chair's back and whips it swinging up over his head to his side. Finn grabs the sides of the chair's back firmly seizing the electric chair with both his straight arms firmly. An idea suddenly has Rolf F. in its own grasp! Mr. Finn hurries over to where Mr. Finn and March Marko both keep the narrow plank against the wall that Rolf F, March M. use as a table and where Rolf F. put Finn's heavy novel.

Rolf F. picks a hefty book-up over his head and sprints on over to Mr. Marko. March says: **done achieved it!**

Meredith-2 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Meredith-3 'PLAY

Meredith-4 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Finn says, "Indeed!" and that brainstorm comes with brilliant flashings. Marko then jokes that if Rolf F. is going to talk about the story in Rolf F's. awful book again that it would only depress March M, Mr. F.: even worse! Rolf Finn indignantly, sarcastically says, "Indeed." and that the book will go to where all legends go when they die: after Rolf F. and March Marko burn the book for warmth! Finn gets the novel's first part and crumples it to its own doom into a big ball with the title page.

Marko talks about how the characters in R.'s script that Rolf F. had killed off to surprise the reader were like the paper: thrown to the blazes: them all: by the writer: thrown. Like the burning paper that was contracting and blackening into different-smaller rectangle pieces, the characters were curling up to die. Marko says, the characters mentally snap under the character-development-emotions! The door on the left suddenly is unlocked quietly and then kicked open: for effect!

Two adolescents that are Dumont Shouman's friends are standing on both sides of the doorjamb. Shouman stands between them two and says that Shouman has gotten some medals that they could all use as coins at the Cajun-themed barroom across the street. The two youths leave and the group splits up with R'. s protégé and Rolf Finn who stay in the study while the other friends go to the tavern with Colin.

Meredith-5 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

Finn and his assistant work on a script together: and Finn will join the rest of the friends later. The door swings silently and slowly unnoticed by R's. intern and Finn because the rest of the friends keep forgetting to bolt the door. There is a loud: sudden bashing on the doorway that startles R's. protégé and Finn and they both stare at the shadowy doorway with a startle.

Sal Michigan appears in the doorway and says in an almost melodic voice, Are you just going to stand there Finn.: or are you going to have your clone pass one of your matches so I can ignite my candle? Rolf Finn. passes across the room with a matchstick that is ignited: towards Mileage Michigan and lights the candle himself instead. Sal.: has talked Rolf Finn into telling Rolf F. to lend Sal a match with a sexy voice and after talking to Finn for a while; and, when she finishes, Miss Michigan turns to walk out of the shadowy doorjamb way but blacks out: dropping to the floor. Finn returns her to self-cognizance.

Miss M. explains to R. that she is wasting away from tuberculosis, which she had gotten living in Spain. Before she immigrated to France, Michigan was too afraid of doctors to go to see one, it feels to Finn as though a thunder-ball from the blue strikes Finn with this female's natural attraction as Finn sees how weakly and daintily Michigan reaches toward him to stroke his face. Suddenly Mileage is alarmed when she remembers that she was holding a bill that was folded up in her hand. Sal reasoned that she must have cast the paper bill away when she blacked out and fell on the floor.

Sal pleads with R. to help her prompt to find the money. Finn, and Miss M. feels along the floor. Miss, M. and, Finn feel along the floor afterwards towards the long line of windows. They both go around the thin board upon two sawhorses that Finn used for a table Finn and Sal's side's touched each others'.

Finn takes Sal's hand. Finn feels that Sal's hands are cold and rubs her right arm quickly: and looks into Miss M.'s eyes, starts to tell her about his whole life. Sal Michigan also opens up: begins: tells Finn about her struggles as a woman in a man's world. Then Sal confesses: tells Finn that she has loved him since she saw Finn from afar and wanted to know who he was.

Finn tells Sal about how he fell in love with her as she reached for R's. face to touch Finn's cheek with her dainty arm. This is the end of "Work # (Number) Anonymous". To be continued in Work Number One.

Meredith-6 'RY OWN RENT PLAY

TO BE CONTINUED IN WORK NUMBER: **CERTAIN-ONE**.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

_App. Word Count 600

Two Thousand and Twelve;

_Disposable Copy

INTERVAL

by

Mark Walt Meredith

App. Words Counted 500

Two Thousand and Twelve: Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

BEFOREWORDS, UNNAMED MELODY

by

Mark Meredith

What grade is young Mr. Grade in? I am going to leave that unspecified. The tenth Month of my sophomoric year if you must know; (I am such a tiny twerp) the first day June: four o'clock.

It's church for me right now. I have to go to church after school because my father makes me go to Catholic school classes afterward when high school ends for the day. I am surely one big zero all-right, they are expensive classes; I have to give that to my dad.

It's a premium church where the classrooms are at that I take classes at. I'm taking a time-out to do some Chinese meditation. From now, once again I am trying to cast out into the dark cold space void of the universe: throw out into the fray of the violent, cold-blooded, unforgiving world another flaming-out manuscript. Let's see if this time I'll finally notice for the first time whether at all or not anything I write up reaches anything, anywhere near submittable.

UNITED MELODY RENOWN

by

Young Mr. Grade

United.

Melody, renown some.

Poetry ahead of I clears out

Joy anonymous psalm prior to bequeath late.

Discover unidentified.

Melody some supreme forgo renowned terrible son show person trash!

Occasion some.

Melodies have.

Cosmos.

His foot joy with the remark?

One.

Youthful.

Maiden some.

unripen-ed?

House cleaner experience nobility farther the seedy appearance?

Jet anonymous.

Tune ahead of.

Sunshine gets resplendence to.

Additional meaningless.

Bye era.

Scythe era expire resplendence unnamed.

Flame!

From ascendance, anonymous radiance concerning resplendence glorification credit some.

Lullaby it chime choir actuality delight some incandescenc-ing enthusiasm a!

Perpetual hire eulogy some glee some?

Devotion quintessence for.

Some immature humankind some!

Adolescent fly blind unspecified.

- - -30- - -


End file.
